masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Assault Rifles
Mass Effect Assault Rifles refers to both the weapon type and the combat-oriented talent available only to Soldiers, the Turian Agent, and the Krogan Battlemaster as a starting talent. Assault rifles are designed for any combat situation, allowing for close-, medium-, and even (in the right circumstances) long-range combat. Their automatic fire makes assault rifles perfectly designed for taking down enemies quickly or providing cover fire, but due to their high recoil, sniping with assault rifles is very difficult. Short, controlled bursts and a crouching stance are required to hit anything at long range. At close range, spraying bullets into a target is effective, if not as quick as a shotgun blast. The Assault Rifle talent unlocks the Overkill ability. When active this causes the assault rifle to generate less heat (thus taking longer to overheat) and increases accuracy. Assault Rifles is an excellent bonus talent for biotic or tech-focused characters. They have a rate of fire of 10 shots per second. See also: Assault Rifle Guide. Talent Ranks :Level 1: Overkill :Level 2: Increases damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10%. :Level 3: Increases damage by 8%. Increases accuracy by 14%. :Level 4: Increases damage by 10%. Increases accuracy by 17%. :Level 5: Increases damage by 12%. Increases accuracy by 20%. Unlocks Shotguns (Krogan Battlemaster). :Level 6: Increases damage by 14%. Increases accuracy by 22%. Unlocks Sniper Rifles (Turian Agent). :Level 7: Increases damage by 16%. Increases accuracy by 24%. Unlocks Sniper Rifles (Soldier). :Level 8: Advanced Overkill :Level 9: Increases damage by 18%. Increases accuracy by 26%. :Level 10: Increases damage by 19%. Increases accuracy by 28%. :Level 11: Increases damage by 20%. Increases accuracy by 30%. :Level 12: Master Overkill Overkill Overkill is used by characters that can specialize in assault rifles. Soldiers, the Turian Agent, and the Krogan Battlemaster can learn this skill. It allows for firing of the rifle for long periods, with seriously reduced overheating and extra accuracy. Overkill : Firing rifles generates 40% less heat, costs 20% less accuracy. : Duration: 10s. : Recharge Time: 45s. Advanced Overkill : Firing rifles generates 50% less heat, costs 30% less accuracy. : Duration: 12s. : Recharge Time: 45s. Master Overkill : Firing rifles generates 60% less heat, costs 40% less accuracy. : Duration: 15s. : Recharge Time: 45s. Assault Rifle types Below is a list of the types of Assault Rifles and their base stats: Classes The following classes can use the Assault Rifles talent: *Soldier *Krogan Battlemaster *Turian Agent Mass Effect 2 Assault rifles in Mass Effect 2 are a class of rapid firing ranged weapons, which also encompasses battle rifles and light machine guns. The Soldier is the only class that starts with training in assault rifles, while other classes may choose to specialise in assault rifles later during the game. All assault rifles benefit from the short-range damage bonus. The following squadmates also utilize assault rifles: Garrus, Grunt, Legion, Morinth, Samara, and Zaeed. Assault Rifle Models Below is a list of the types of assault rifles in Mass Effect 2 and their base stats: Upgrades *'Assault Rifle Penetration (Tungsten Jacket)' :Cost: 15,000 Iridium :Provides +25% assault rifle damage against armor, shields, and biotic barriers. Upgrades the assault rifles, battle rifles, and machine guns for your entire squad. :The slugs' tungsten content is increased, and the weapon's computer is recalibrated, improving penetration of heavily armored targets. A phasic envelope surrounds each slug before it is fired at a target. This disrupts any mass effect field protecting the target, resulting in better penetration. :Note: Changes the letter designation from M to S (e.g. S-8 Avenger) *'Assault Rifle Accuracy (Targeting VI)' :Cost: 25,000 Iridium :Your entire squad's assault rifles are now much more accurate. Upgrades assault rifles, battle rifles, machine guns. :A smart targeting module calculates and compensates for minute barrel movements, weather, and the environment. Firing on a target in a howling gale feels the same as it does on a calm day on a practice range. Smart targeting does not mean the bullet will automatically find the mark every time the trigger is pulled; it only makes it easier for the marksman to aim. :Note: Changes the letter designation from S to X (e.g. X-8 Avenger) *'Assault Rifle Damage 1 - 6 (Kinetic Pulsar)' :Cost: 2,500/5,000/7,500 Iridium or 50,000/60,000 Credits :Provides +10% assault rifle damage. Upgrades assault rifles, battle rifles, and machine guns for your entire squad. :This upgrade strengthens a weapon's mass effect field generator, increasing the velocity of each slug fired. :Note: For each damage upgrade, a letter designation will be added to the name of the weapon (i.e. 1/5 = a, 2/5 = b, etc.) See Also * Assault Rifle Guide * Equipment * Heavy Pistols * Heavy Weapons * Pistols * Shotguns * Sniper Rifles * Submachine Guns * Weaponry Comparison Category: Combat Category: Equipment Category: Weapons Category: Talents